Bryde
by Nae'ka
Summary: Bradley's new to the South Park school district and he only remembers one person... Luckily, though, he's met someone other than Butters to... keep his attention. BL BradleyxClyde Total Crack


**Bryde**

Summary: Bradley's new to the South Park school district and he only remembers one person... Luckily, though, he's met someone other than Butters to... keep his attention.

Rated: K+ For now...

Warnings: Gay boys talking about gay things. C8

* * *

Bradley tried hard to keep his stare off the brunette's body, tried to keep himself calm as the other boy dried himself off, tried to keep his terrible and ever sinful thoughts from invading his mind…

But this guy was big, not necessarily fat, but he was adorably chubby and he had that 'V' on his waist line…. How can anyone resist the V?!

The 'Walking Bible', as he was now known as, turned back to his notebook, quickly writing down his thoughts – and reasons he should ignore them. It was something he learned back at camp. It had managed to get him out of his crush on Butters and helped him from losing his mind when he took swimming classes at his new school.

They were sitting in the locker room alone, having been left with the weekly clean-up duties. Clyde had gone for a swim before they started, as the boys locker room was actually quite clean for once. Lucky them…

"Whatchya doing after school today?" Clyde asked the question quietly, but it was enough to make Bradley jump.

"I… ah…" The curly blond stuck his thumbnail in his mouth, trying to find something smart to say. All he wanted was to have friends at South Park (acting like a lonely puppy on Butters' tail hadn't lasted long, apparently even Butters has other friends)… and he had almost lost all hope when Eric Cartman had managed to trick the boy into telling the whole school he was gay. Surprisingly enough, many people had accepted this. But with Craig's recent coming out of the closet, this left him on thin ice. Craig came out with someone- that cocaine addict- and Bradley had no one. "N-no… I'm just going home to study."

Clyde tsked, pulling his white tank top on. "Dude, that's lame." He noticed Bradley blush, "Er… if you wanna come over to my house, we can do something… I just got a new game for my Game Sphere. It's got lots o' gore and action."

While blood made the Christian boy want to puke, he wasn't going to say no.

"Sounds like fun." They exchanged smiles, making Bradley's stomach flip. Hopefully spending a whole afternoon with him wouldn't be as fun as it sounded…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it turns out, Clyde doesn't live too far from him… actually only a few blocks away.

Wonderful.

Bradley set his backpack down gently at the foot of the other boy's bed. The room was messy, but not trashed. It suited him.

"So… uh…" Clyde sat down in front of his T.V, picking up a game-controller, but making no move to turn the system on. "… You like anyone?"

"Uh…"

"I know your gay… whichistotallyallright… I… was just wondering…"

"Not really…"

Clyde sighed quietly and patted an empty space on the floor next to him. "You sure?"

The gay boy swallowed hard as he sat next to his friend, "Yeah. I haven't really liked anyone for quite a while."

Picking up the controller in front of him, he decided to focus on playing the game. He didn't want to think about the other boy's soft cheeks, chapped lips, bright eyes, or even that obnoxious laugh he got when he won a round of 'Mortal Deathmatch'. Instead, he found himself very wrapped in the game.

Bradley smiled brightly when he managed to rip 'Player 1''s head off, "Ahhaha! Wow! That's… really horrible!" He looked over at Clyde, still smiling widely.

Clyde returned the gesture, though weakly. He tossed his remote to the side and lay back on his floor, hands behind his head. "Can I talk to you? About something… personal?" The blonde nodded curiously, "B-but you have to promise not to tell the guys…" He looked into Bradley's eyes, in a silent plead.

"I promise."

"I… I'm…" He removed his hands from behind his head, placing them palms-down over his eyes. "I kinda liked Craig… before I knew he and Tweek had a thing. I always had dreams about him. He's just so… different from anyone else. So tough and calm… it's like… he has his entire future planned out already! We're only juniors, and he already knows what college he's going to, who he's going to work for and all that shit. But he still manages to have a social life… stay close to his friends and everything. I always thought we were best friends, like Kyle and Stan. But he didn't tell me he liked guys, or that he and Tweek were dating. He didn't even bother to tell me personally. He just started making out with him at the lunch table one day…. It just about killed me…"

Bradley took in a deep breath, raising his hands in front of him, "Woah, woah, woah… slow down a second. Are you saying that you were in _love_ with him?"

Clyde dropped his hands to his side and glared to his side, "Not love… just kinda liked. You know?"

"I guess… To be honest, I kinda felt that way about Butters, too." He sub-conciously put his thumb nail back in his mouth.

The other boy scoffed and crinkled his nose. "Ew."

Bradley laughed softly and leaned back, his curly hair bouncing slightly at the movement. "You really think so?"

"Yes. God, he's such a dork."

Bradley raised a thin eyebrow at this. Dork? Wasn't Clyde his friend? Well, that seemed to be how South Park worked, anyway.

"If you say so…"

* * *

  
xXx END xXx

* * *

LOLWUT. I don't know why I wrote this. I'm pretty sure it was supposed to end in something more, and I might POSSIBLY write more. But if you know me, you'll prolly laugh at that.

Anyway, here's my random story of the day. ;D


End file.
